How I Spent My Summer Vacation
by racheesi
Summary: What seems like a horrible school enforced holiday assignment turns out to be a great learning experience.


**Disclaimer:** We do not own the charcters in this fic. They all have major lawyers backing their actual owners. So. Please to not be suing us?

**Warning:** Language of the somewhat naughty variety.

* * *

He could not fucking believe this.

Blaise Zabini stood at the end of a walkway that led to a modest two story home, muttering curses at whoever's idea this was. He hated this person. A lot. Because the idea ended up with him staring up at a muggle home and waiting to spend the next week there in a 'magic to muggle' summer project. And it wasn't just any house, no, it couldn't be that simple. He was in front of the Gryffindor Know-It-All's house. Hermione Granger. He scowled up at the sky, wondering what he had done to deserve this. Clearly overlooking the many things (read: girls) he'd done in the past.

Sipping steaming hot coffee from his travel mug, he sauntered up the walkway and knocked on the door. Maybe if she didn't answer, he could go back home to Italy and peacefully finish his summer. Much to his dismay, the door opened. The Granger girl stood there, looking much happier than she should.

"So, Zabini. You're finally here."

"Whatever."

"And you have to live like a muggle for a week."

"So. It. Would. Seem." hissed Blaise, clearly losing patience.

Granger clapped her hands gleefully. "You are going to hate this."

"If you ever act that happy around me ever again, you will too."

"We'll have to take away all of your magical possessions you have with you! Starting with this!" Granger grabbed his "Keep-it-Hot" coffee mug and dumped it out in the yard.

Blaise growled. Simply growled.

"You crazy bitch."

"Excuse me?!" she exclaimed at the sudden attack.

"You. Dumped. My. Coffee. My imported italian roast coffee."

"You'll live, Zabini. We'll go to the store later and get you some coffee if it will make you feel better."

"Leaving will make me feel better."

"Not going to happen."

"...it was worth a shot."

Hermione just rolled her eyes and pushed the door further open for him to be allowed in.

"Zabini. I know you're not as much of a jackass as Malfoy, but keep the mudblood and muggle hatred to a minimum." She murmured as he walked past her and into the living room where both of her parents were waiting.

"Hello, dear, I'm Anna and you must be-" Hermione's mother broke off in confusion.

"A boy. I thought Blaise was a girl's name. That's it. We're not going on the cruise." her father interrupted.

"A GIRL? You thought I was a girl?" Blaise yelped in near hysterics. He was very sensitive about his name.

"Well, yes, and when you were standing outside, you're hair...well." Anna, glanced at her husband and the suitcases, still very much wanting to go on the cruise they'd had planned for months. Hermione looked like she was about to burst, holding in her laughter.

"What about my hair? It's perfect I'll have you know!" he was sensitive about his long hair as well, it seemed.

"Mum, Dad, go on your cruise. Believe me. If it weren't for this project, I would not go near Zabini for all the money in England."

"Still honey..." her father said.

"Dear," Anna Granger addressed her husband, "We trust Hermione. She is 17 years old and very responsible for her age."

"I am, Dad."

"But still. He is a... he."

"Dad. He is here only because he has to be for a school project. He will be staying as far away from me as possible as much as possible. I promise that."

"For once, I agree with Granger." Blaise interrupted, and realizing that all three Grangers were looking at him, he amended, "Hermione."

Seeming to take Blaise's use of 'Granger' as a good sign, Hermione's parents decided that leaving the two of them alone actually wasn't a bad idea.

"This week is going to be hell, isn't it?" Blaise asked as Hermione waved goodbye to her parents as the pulled away from the driveway.

"Basically."

Within 10 minutes, Hermione had taken away every magical item Blaise had. He was left with his clothes, keys, and muggle money, which he was given as part of the assignment.

"I really, really, loathe you right now."

"Aw. You wound me." she replied, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"And here I was thinking I'd be spending the week with a Gryffindor and not a Slytherin. Life's little miracles."

"Please, Zabini. Avoid speaking. Migranes are not in the least bit enjoyable."

"Whatever. Where is the loo in this place? I need to take a shower."

"No argument here."

"Just tell me where it is, Granger."

Five minutes later, Hermione heard a loud yelp, followed by a thud coming from her upstairs bathroom. She knocked on the door and opened it slightly, peeking in. What she saw left her speechless. Blaise was wrapped in her shower curtain, on the floor, on his face. She stared at the large silver eagle tattooed on his back and worked up the courage to speak.

"Having trouble?"

Blaise scowled up at her from his wrapped up position on the floor. "No, Granger, I'm lying on the ground sans clothing for my own pleasure."

Getting back to her more normal state, she just raised an eyebrow and snapped at him.

"Knowing you, that's probably it."

Blaise looked down and realized there was only one way out of his predicement. He mumbled something so soft, he could barely hear it.

"I didn't catch that, Zabini."

"I can't work your shower. I need my wand."

Cursing herself and the Weasley twins for corrupting her, as several 'wand' jokes went through her mind, she shook her head in the negative.

"Nope. You know the rules for this homestay. No magic. I'll show you how to work the shower though, so you're not confused next time. She stepped over his fallen form and quickly showed him how to turn on the shower using the knobs next to the faucet that filled the bath.

"It's not that hard, left is hot, right is cold. Just twist them around until you get the temperature you want." she explained.

"Right. You can leave now." Blaise muttered from his new position sitting on the edge of the tub.

She raised an eyebrow at his tone.

"You're welcome. Put the curtain back up before you shower. I'm assuming you can at least manage that." Without another word, Hermione turned and left the bathroom with only the slam of the door left behind her wake.

Twenty minutes later, Blaise sauntered into the kitchen, where Hermione was sipping a cup of tea whilst (surprise, surprise) reading a book.

"What do we do now, Granger? I am bored."

"Are you whining, Zabini?"

"Purebloods do not whine, Granger. They merely point out unpleasant situations."

She snorted.

"You must be in a constant state of 'unpleasant situation', then"

"Pretty much."

Hermione decided to ignore him, which was nearly impossible to do as Blaise decided to look through every cabinet and drawer in the kitchen.

"Was there something in particular that you were looking for?" she asked, unable to take it any longer.

"No, not really."

"Ugh."

"You know, Granger, there is a lack of itallian roast coffee here that I find to be disturbing." he eventually commented.

"We only have instant right now."

"Instant what"

"Coffee." she bit out.

"It comes in instant? How barbaric. Good coffee should be slowly brewed and savored. We're going shopping. I have decided that if I'm to stay here, without magic, then I should at least have the few necessities to make this bearable. Like italian roast coffee."

"You're not going to leave this alone, are you."

He smirked.

"No, not likely."

"Fine, let's go to the grocers." she promptly shut her book and moved to grab keys and slip on her shoes. Ten minutes later, after Blaise was ready, she led him out of the house and towards the nice, silver sedan that was parked in the garage.

"And what exactly are we going to be doing with this?" he asked incredulously, eyeing the standard beige interior.

"We are doing nothing. You are getting in, and I am driving." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"No. We are not going anywhere in that...thing. Granger, open the door to this garage."

Figuring that she'd have to open it to get out anyway, she hit the button and the door began to lift up. She was surprised, however, when Blaise promptly left the garage to walk down towards a motorcycle parked on the street outside of her house.

"No."

"You don't even know what I'm going to say!" Blaise exclaimed, pissed by the unfairness.

"Yes, I do. I'm not getting on that motorcycle." she yelped.

"Yes you are. Besides, it's no doubt safer than that deathbox on wheels in the garage."

"Safer?! Yeah, right."

"It's got cushioning charms, anti-theft charms, and even charms to make people want to stay far, far away from it. No chance of crashing or being hit. See, safer than the deathbox."

"But that's against the-"

"-rules? Granger, would you like to NOT die."

"Well...I suppose it's the same sort of thing as muggle air bags."

"Whatever that means. Let's go." Blaise said, swinging one leg over the motorcycle and patting the seat behind him.

"Won't you be worried about having to disinfect your jacket after a mudblood touches it?" Hermione spat out the word.

"Granger, I am proud of my heritage, but I'm not a complete dolt. Get. On. The. Bike."

Slightly stunned, she obeyed and only spoke to give directions. It was once they were at the grocers that she snapped out of it. "Alright, let's get your damn italian roast coffee." she huffed, making a beeline for the aisle that smelled seemed to always smell like caramel, no matter what coffee's were actually there. She went to the machine that had the actual beans in them and quickly filled to bags full of the beans. Turning to hand them both to Blaise she was shocked when she noticed the shopping cart he was pushing that was already being filled with things she was absolutely sure they did not need.

"We don't need shower caps."

"I say you do. And as I'm the guest for the week, I'm right."

"You know you are paying for all of this, right?"

"If I must. I seem to have more money anyway."

"You know what, Zabini? I am sick and tired of you belittling me! I don't need money to be happy! You shouldn't either, but you are too self-centered to notice anything."

"Whatever. Oh! What are Gummi Bears?"

"You didn't even process what I just said! You're the most horrible...ugh! And don't get those! They're horrible for your teeth?"

"So. That must mean they're sugary and full of things I don't need?"

"Yes."

"I'll be getting three bags, then."

"Gah!"

"And whatever this 'cup ramen' is. I need it as well."

"I don't even care, anymore." Hermione's shoulders slumped in defeat as she followed behind Blaise to the checkout line. Everything was paid for and bagged up for them. It was only once they were back in the parking lot that their problem became incredibly clear.

"How are we going to get all these bags back to the house? We came on a motorcycle! I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD HAVE TAKEN THE CAR!!" Her exclamation was overheard by a couple walking past, who only chuckled at the young 'couple' as they argued.

"Well, Granger, we can just shrink them."

"Zabini."

"Shit. I forgot."

"Obviously."

"Well, why did you agree to riding on my bike if you knew we wouldn't be able to carry the bags?"

"I didn't think abou-"

"You didn't think, Granger."

"Well, it's not exactly like you would have gotten into my car."

"Well..." Blaise had to think of a comeback. "This is your fault. So fix it."

"Well. You aren't allowed to use magic."

"But you are. Hooray." Blaise deadpanned. "Just fix. It."

Biting her lip in indecision, she finally agreed and quickly shrunk the bags.

"You are such an idiot."

"Well, you're the one who didn't think, remember?"

She only scowled and put the shrunken bags in her purse.

"Let's just go already."

"Whatever." with that he swung his leg over the seat and started the engine. Hermione once again, tentatively sat behind him and just a little while later they were back at her house.

Hermione woke up in the middle of the night to a noise coming from downstairs. She ran down the steps, only to find Blaise staring at her television.

"Granger! You are awake! What is a credit card?" he asked without taking his eyes off of the tv.

"What the hell are you doing, Zabini?"

"I need a ShamWow."

"A what?"

"ShamWow, Granger. I need it. Now."

She turned her head to see exactly what the hell the Slytherin was talking about, only to see an unfortunate looking man talking about the benefits of the ShamWow to common paper towels.

"Zabini. You do not need a ShamWow. Magic is faster and doesn't cost anything."

"But look at it, Granger! It is amazing."

"And you are amazingly stupid. Watch a movie or something with more substance."

"Movie?"

"Yes. A sort of... play... on film."

"Oh. And you have these?"

"Yes."

"What play shall we be watching then."

"Movie. And Batman."

A few hours later, Blaise jumped up from the couch and exclaimed "I love this bat man! Do you have more?" he looked over at Hermione to see her gently sleeping, curled into the arm of the couch. He crept over to where she kept these 'movies' and tried to find another one with the bat man. He eventually found one and tried to copy what she did to get the first movie playing. Once he finally got it working, he sat back on the couch and started watching the screen in front of him. Within minutes, he was as fast asleep as Hermione.

Hermione scowled in her sleep as the sunlight coming in from the window decided that blinding her was a fine idea.

Sitting up with a groan, she blinked stupidly as she tried to figure out why she was asleep on the couch. A shuffling noise got her attention and froze her for a moment as she took in a slumbering Blaise at the other end of the couch and curled around a pillow.

In a rare moment of kindness, Hermione decided to get up and make breakfast and coffee. As a sleepy Blaise trodded into the kitchen a half-hour later, he sat in front of a plate of eggs and sausage and dug in. Hermione placed a mug of steaming hot coffee in front of him.

"Granger, you goddess." Blaise moaned, inhaling the intoxicating scent of coffee.

Hermione sputtered.

"Coffee heals all wounds. And you have given me coffee. You're forgiven."

"Wha-...forgiven? For what?"

"For taking away my magic."

"I didn't take away your wand! The rules state."

"Granger. Let me enjoy this moment of peace before you start talking about the rules."

Hermione bit her lip. Tears of frustration stinging at her eyes. "And just when I thought you were going to be civil, Zabini..." she turned on her heel and left the room.

His eyes widened in surprise. He had definitely seen those tears in her eyes. He felt a flash of guilt.

"Crap."

'Nonna would be so disappointed in me right now.' He thought of his grandmother, who had practically raised him while his mother was off with the 'Uncles' who had come in and out of Blaise's young life. The elderly woman would not be happy to see Blaise making a girl cry.

Blaise sighed a sigh that could rival Draco-the-Spoiled-Rotten's. He got up, his conscience getting the better of him.

"Granger?" he sighed at her door, knocking lightly.

"Go away, please."

"Only you could be polite when you're pissed as hell at me." Blaise murmered, then sighed again. "Please, Granger?" He tried the doorknob, thankfully it was unlocked. He cracked the door open slightly. Granger was lying facedown on her bed.

"Please, Zabini. Leave. Me. Alone." her voice cracked on the last word.

"Shit, Granger. I'm sorry."

Her head popped up and she turned to glare at Blaise.

"Don't patronize me, Zabini. You're not sorry. Please, just leave me alone for the duration of your stay."

"Is that what you think?" he asked, stunned, "That I'm just patronizing you, like some child? Sorry to disappoint you, Granger, but I actually am sorry for making you feel bad. Excuse me for behaving like a human. I do that sometimes."

"Well, excuse me for not believing you, as you spend a majority of your time making sure I feel less than human." Granger spat back. Blaise winced.

"Okay. I can see what you mean. I know you really won't believe this either, but I'm sorry for that as well. I'm not...I'm not as bad as Draco." he returned, turning his face away from her glare.

"No, but sometimes you give him a good run for his money."

"Granger. Really, I don't know what to do to show you I'm really not a bad person."

"Ha. Like I'd believe that."

"Really." Blaise sighed and murmered to himself "Nonna would kill me if she saw what an ass I've been."

"Nonna?"

"You heard that?"

"Mmhmm. Who is she?" Hermione asked, curiosity getting the better of her, as always.

Blaise blushed slightly, peaking her interest.

"Nonna is Italian for 'grandmother'. My nonna basically raised me, and she'd be pretty ashamed if she saw me now. I'm...different when with her"

"So, I guess maybe you are human if you're worried what you grandmother would say."

"I guess so."

"It's nice to know someone with good morals had some influence on you."

"Apparently it hasn't stuck."

"Apparently."

"You know what? I'm trying to make an effort here, Granger! You could at least give me a little slack!"

Hermione sighed. "Sure. I'll try if you will."

"Alright. How about we start with both of us being civil for the remainder of this project."

"Fine."

" Well, at least we can reach some sort of agreement. You want to go down and finish eating?" he asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Okay, well, come on let's go then."

The two headed back down to the kitchen to finish the breakfast that Hermione had cooked for the both of them. Blaise settled into his seat and eyed the food in front of him. It was still warm from earlier, so he dug in. His eyes widened at the first bite.

"This is pretty good, Granger," his words were slightly muffled through the mouthful of eggs and sausage.

"Ah, thanks. Glad you like it." her only reaction was to scrunch up her nose. She was used to Ron behaving like that with food, so she wasn't really phased.

"Seriously!" Blaise said emphatically, spraying crumbs from his toast across the table. "How do you do it?"

"It's not that hard, Zabini. It's just cooking."

Blaise swallowed his food and blushed slightly. "I've never cooked before."

"What?! Are you serious?"

"I've never had to." Blaise shrugged.

"Then how did...house elves." She murmured, that topic raising her ire.

"No!" Even Blaise knew that was a touchy subject for Hermione, "No, I lived with Nonna. She didn't like the idea of house elves. We had a human cook and maids. Well paid, I might add."

"Well, that's good. Still, you're Italian. I thought it was a point of pride for Italians to be able to cook?"

"Ah, but I am also.. how do you Gryffindors so kindly put it? 'A spoiled lazy Pureblood buffoon.' "

Hermione blushed slightly. "Sorry about that."

Blaise snorted. "No, it's okay. I'm not hurt. It didn't help that my mother seemed to have only one rule for my grandmother, 'He doesn't associate with the help.' And that included going into the kitchen where cooking was taught. So, I never really had the opportunity."

"I can help you make lunch if you want."

"Really? You'd do that?"

"Well, this is supposed to be a learning opportunity for you."

"Sure. Learning. Yeah. What are we making?"

"Let's start with something relatively easy. Grilled cheese sound alright to you?"

"Better than alright! Can we start now?"

"Zabini. We just finished breakfast."

"Oh."

"We could watch another Batman movie until lunchtime."

"Great idea, Granger! I love the Bat Man."

"Not 'The Bat Man', Zabini. Batman. Just Batman."

"Whatever."

Hermione rolled her eyes and led them back into the living room to put in another movie. Blaise was probably the most entertaining person to watch a movie with. He gasped at all the right parts, and reacted in such amazingly funny ways.

By the time lunch time rolled around, Blaise could not stop talking about all of the things he wanted to cook.

"Let's just start with grilled cheese, alright."

"I suppose."

"Do you want tomatoes on your grilled cheese."

"That sounds great."

"Alright, we'll start with chopping tomatoes." Hermione started chopping a tomato, explaining as she went along. "Do you want to try now?"

"Sure." Blaise reached around her for the tomato and knife just as she turned around, her face right at his chest. Blaise had no idea what had come over him but he set the tomato and knife back on the counter and brought his hands to Hermione's cheeks. He bent his head and lightly brushed his lips across hers.

Hermione gasped into the kiss, but melted slightly before pulling back and pushing Blaise away.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing." she asked, trying to hide that fact that she could barely stand, as her legs had turned to jello.

"I... uh... erm... shit."

Hermione couldn't listen to much more. She ran upstairs and into her room.

An hour and a half later, Blaise shuffled upstairs and tapped lightly on Hermione's door, before opening it and walking inside. Both of his hands were behind his back and his expression was the most nervous Hermione had ever seen from a Slytherin.

"Granger. I am really sorry about that."

Hermione sighed. "It's alright. We all make mistakes."

Blaise was taken aback. Mistake was the last word he would use to describe that. He was going to say it was out of order. He should have been a gentleman and taken her out for dinner or something first, but if she felt it was a mistake, then he wouldn't press it any further.

"What's that smell?" Hermione asked, scrunching up her nose.

"Uh... well... you left... and I was going to try and make it up to you and... um... finish the sandwiches." He pulled a plate of charred black squares from behind him. "I am a horrible cook. I'm sorry, Granger."

Hermione got up to inspect the plate. She laughed lightly. "It's really alright, Blaise. You get points for trying. Thank you." Before she could stop herself, Hermione got on her tiptoes and pecked Blaise lightly on the cheek, before shuffling downstairs to clean up the kitchen.

The stunned Slytherin stood for a moment in shock, before smirking.

Maybe it wasn't a mistake to her.

--

"Graaangeeerrrrr!" Blaise whined "Can we watch more of the Bat Man?"

"Will you say his name right?"

"What is it again?"

"Batman."

"Fine. Batman. Can we watch more?"

"I'm afraid I don't have any more, Zabini."

"Where can we get some? Will that grocery store have it?"

"I don't think so."

"There has to be more somewhere."

"The video rental place might have some more."

"Alright. Let's go."

"Can we take my bike again?"

Hermione frowned before nodding reluctantly.

"Fine, but we're not getting so many things that they need to be shrunk," she warned, jabbing a finger lightly at him to get the point across.

--

"Blaise. We cannot fit that many into one bag."

"Who says we only need one bag."

"We agreed."

"...but I need all of these."

"Do you really need _Fivel Goes West_?"

"A mouse. In a hat. It intrigues me."

"Narrow it down to ten or we are leaving here with nothing."

"But-"

"You have five minutes."

"But-"

"Zabini. Five minutes."

"Granger."

"Four minutes and fifty-eight seconds."

"Granger."

"Fifty-five."

"But Granger!!"

"Fifty-two."

"Argh! Fine!"

Blaise pouted as he returned _'Fivel Goes West'_ and the many Scooby-Doo DVD's to their rightful places, as well as _'Host'_, _'Ju-on'_ and _'Ringu'_. These horror films had seemed good, but figured Hermione wouldn't appreciate them.

When they finally got home, Blaise grabbed the only Batman movie they had that he hadn't seen and gave it to Hermione. "Put it in the magic box."

"Magic box?"

"Yes, Granger. Are you dense? That magic box that you put the movie in and then the movie plays."

Hermione laughed and shook her head as she walked to the DVD player. Blaise didn't move from his spot on the couch until after Batman, a Superman film, and, for Hermione, Beauty and the Beast.

When it had finished, Hermione stood and stretched.

"I think that's enough, Blaise, we've watched quite a few movies. And I don't think I can sit still any longer."

Blaise grinned slightly.

"Ah. But...I've seen you sit still for a very long time when you were studying."

"I'm pretty sure even I've not just sat around for that long in the library."

Blaise heaved a sigh. "Fine. I'll go to bed. Goodnight, Granger." He walked past her and dropped to kiss the top of her head lightly.

When Hermione had finally worked up the ability to move from her spot where Blaise had kissed her, she ran upstairs and threw open the door to the guest room. "Blaise! What the hell was tha-..." her words were cut off as she noticed he was already stretched across the bed, sleeping peacefully.

"Tomorrow, then." She sighed, closing the door as she backed out of the room.

--

Blaise wandered downstairs the next morning, fully intent on seeing if his imagination wasn't playing tricks on him and that Hermione might possibly like him as more of a Slytherin nuisance. No one was downstairs and judging by the fact that it was dead silent upstairs led Blaise to the conclusion that Hermione was still asleep. He walked to the fridge and spied the note that had been taped there since Blaise got to the Granger's house.

"Here's my chance..."

Hermione opened her eyes and smelled the wonderful smell of bacon, sausage, and eggs. She opened her eyes wider to see that the aforementioned foods were sitting on a plate being placed in front of her by Blaise, along with a large glass of orange juice.

Hermione was stunned. "Did you..."

"Yes. I cooked it..."

"Is it..."

"Yes. It's edible. I promise."

Hermione took a small bite. "Wow. This is delicious! How did..."

"I figured out how to use the... tele- tele-... the tele-thing and called your mother. She walked me through it. And I only burnt one loaf of bread."

She chuckled and dug into her, surprisingly wonderful meal, as Blaise only watched and grinned into the coffee cup. Hermione blushed slightly under his scrutiny, swallowing the bite she had taken she raised an eyebrow.

"Can I help you with something?"

"You really like it? I mean, really?"

"Yes, Blaise. It is delicious. Have you tried it?"

Blaise shook his head and Hermione offered him a bite from her fork. Blaise gladly took it and smiled. "Wow. I am amazing"

She rolled he eyes.

"And humble."

"Nah. Never, who do you take me for?" he joked.

The two laughed as Hermione finished up the last of her breakfast and Blaise drained his coffee cup. As Blaise finished his coffee, he grabbed Hermione's plate to take downstairs.

"No." Hermoine said stubbornly. "You did the cooking, I'll do the dishes."

"No." Blaise replied. "You did the hosting, I'll do the helping."

Hermione sighed. "Blaise, I don't want to argue. Can you wash and I'll dry?"

"Fine. Only because you're cute."

Once again the Gryffindor Lioness was left behind in a stupor. She shook it off faster than the night before, reminded of what she needed to talk to Blaise about. Hermione quickly made her way downstairs to follow the other.

"Blaise," she started once she reached the kitchen, watching as Blaise loaded the dishes into the sink that had already been filled with soapy water.

"Hmm?" he asked, setting in the cutlery.

"What's going on?"

"Granger. We are doing dishes." Blaise said slowly, as though he was talking to a small child.

"No. I didn't mean that, Blaise."

"Well, you need to be more specific. As handsome, talented, and amazing as I am, I am not a mind reader."

"You know what?" Hermione retorted, feeling embarassed and suddenly self-concious, "Never mind." She set down a plate and the towel back on the counter and left the kitchen. Blaise winced, and followed, catching up to her before she reached the stairs.

"Okay, I know what you're talking about...and I'm not sure what's going on," he ducked slightly to look her in the eyes, "But I am sure about the fact that you've changed a few ideas I've had about you."

"Like..."

"You aren't the stuck-up know-it-all that every Slytherin makes you out to be."

Hermione was silent. She wasn't quite sure what to say to that. She knew that's how some people saw her, but it still hurt to actually hear it.

"You are a sweet, gently, caring, amazing woman who is always willing to teach someone who wants to learn... and even some self-absorbed pureblood Italians who don't exactly want to learn at first."

Here, Blaise had gently lifted her head to get her to look at him. "I'm glad you're so wonderful."

At this point, all Hermione could do was nod.

"I am going to kiss you now, alright?"

Another nod.

Blaise leaned forward, lips finding Hermione's in a soft kiss that was sweet and hinted at the lust he had for her.

Breaking apart slowly, Blaise rested his forehead against hers, catching his breath. Hermione's eyes hadn't opened since they slid closed at the first touch of his mouth against her own.

"You're not going to run again?"

She nodded again, completely unable to find her voice.

He chuckled, his voice huskier than normal.

"That's good to know. Are you going to hit me?"

Her lips twitched into a smile.

"No."

"Also good to know. Can I kiss you again?"

The smile had grown.

"Yes."

"Even better to know." Once again, Blaise took Hermione's mouth in a kiss that explored further this time, as he wrapped his arms around her and she lay her own across his shoulders.

When the pair had to stop and catch their breath, Hermione smiled the most brilliant smile Blaise had ever seen and his breath caught.

All in all, he had a new, very high appreciation for Muggles.

* * *

**A/N:** Another oneshot from us (racheesi and ivysnowe) we think this one is hilarious as it contains the awesome that is Blaise. Leave us a review, kids!


End file.
